brotherly love
by flash1334
Summary: its about inu and his brother sesshy its a yaoi but i hope you like it an its my first chap
1. chapter 1

**Sesshy stared in to the dark full moon the night that inuyahsa confessed to him**

**"damn it why does my brother has to be a dumb dog I hate him"**

**he walked over to a tree and sat down by the trunk and mumbled about all the things he hates about his brother.**

**Inuyasha was watching him from the near by bushes thinking he wouldn't get caught.**

**He tried not to step on any sticks so he wouldent give him self away. As sesshy sat there**

**Inuyasha glared at the tall handsome man only thinking hes my brother, "but I love him" he whispered.**

**As sesshy got up from sitting by the tree inuyasha watched his beautiful white hair shimmer in the moon lit sky.**

**Inuyasha felt a shiver overwhelm him. Giving him an urge, an urge that only can be cured by creating a sin. "I cant hes my brother ,no ,no" he said really loud**

**Sesshy turned his head and to see his brother in a bush talking to him self**

**"stupid dog" he smirked as he turned away "hey pretty boy get you but back here and I am not a stupid dog" inuyasha snared. Sesshy glared at him narrowing his eyes. He turned away walking twords the house. "oh no you don't" inuyasha leaped out of the bushes as he wrapped his arms around sesshy. " get off of me" he pryied inuyasha off of him and threw him on the ground.**

**" I ……. I hate you" inuyasha said as salty tear drops rolled off his cheeks. "good you should hate me" he said making inuyasha even sadder.**

**" why are you so mean to me I love you" " just go to bed" sesshy said as he slammed the door of the house behind him.**

**Inuyasha got up slowly and walked over to his bed room passing his brothers.**

**Before he went to bed he peeked into his brothers room seeing him laying there sprawled out on hit matt. Inuyasha stepped in to the room and closed the door. Staring at the demon in front of him laying there sleeping.**

**He knelt by sesshys bed watching his chest rise and fall. He put his hand over sesshys chest wanting to touch it but he tried to resist. But he couldn't he put his hand on sesshys warm chest and laid next to him wanting to feel more. But he knew his brother wouldent allow it.**

**Inuyasha curled the blanket down to sesshy waist line so he could see more of the sleeping demon.**

**Not knowing that sesshy wasn't a sleep watching inuyasha's every move. Every time inuyasha would look away he would open his eyes even wider.**

**Inuyasha over looked the demon and pulled the blankets back up to sesshys neck.**

**He walked out of the room and went out side to sit up in his tree.**

**Staring at the moon all he was thinking about was sesshy. And his love for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyahsa walked in the room and he saw sesshy sitting at the table eating breakfast with a lit candle in the middle of the table. Inuyasha sat down next to him and started to grab for the eggs and scooped it in his rice.

"Umm inuyasha what was all that about last night………. In my room"? he asked

"How do you know about that umm..i …….I was just tucking you in"

"What ever I watched you the whole time" he smirked. Inuyasha was stuffing his face so he couldn't answer any questions that sesshy threw at him. "You coward.. Cant even tell me what you desire" inuyasha blushed as he watched sesshy take off his shirt. "What are you doing"? Inuyahsa blurted out. "is this what you want"? Sesshy leaned forward closer to him.

Inuyasha turned his head "umm maybe but you my brother" "well that never stopped you last night now did it"? he smirked and pulled inuyasha closer to him.

"well no I love you" he whispered as he kissed sesshy on the lips.

He pulled away. Sesshy eased inuyasha on his back.

"now what should I do to punish me for what you did last night"? he smirked as he grabbed at inuyashas throbbing member. He moaned and shesshy gripped it tighter feeling inuyasha jerk up. He ripped off inuyashas shirt, reaching across the table he grabbed the candle.

Inuyasha jerked his head up "umm what are you doing with that" he questioned "remember this is your punishment from last night"

"but that's going to hurt" . Sesshy held the candle above inuyashas chest and tipped it lightly so a little wax spilled on his chest making him gasp.

He put the candle back on the table and he smeared the wax all over inuyashas chest "dam it that really hurt it burned" he snarled.

" hey calm down" sesshy said as his tongue swept over inuyashas neck and ears.

"Stop……. stop" inuyasha begged. "but didn't you want this didn't you tell me you loved me"

"Yes but i……I" he said pushing his body against sesshys "good boy letting all you desires out"

sesshy took off inuyashas red baggy pants and threw them across the room.

Looking at inuyasha's member he lowered his head down to tease the throbbing cock

With his tongue.

Inuyasha gasped, clawing at sesshys shoulders he was making them bleed.

Sesshy saw the blood running down his shoulder sweeping his fingers over it he licked his fingers and started to tease inuyasha again smearing the blood over his member.

He looked down seeing sesshy taking him in all the way.

Sesshy was holding inuyashas hips down so he wouldn't jerk up and choke the demon.

"Nm hmmm … I love" he said but he was in to much pleasure to continue his sentence.

Sesshy looked up at inuyasha in pleasure. When he was about to continue pleasuring inuyasha he herd a nock on the door. He quickly got up and put on his shirt.

"Dam it inuyasha get up" he whispered "what … what oh shit" he said as he herd foot steps in the hall. He ran into the closet to get dressed.

"Hey sesshomaru.. by the way were is inuyasha"? "oh he is in the kitchen" he said as he was hoping inuyasha got up and put in close back on.

Miroku walked down the hall to the kitchen and opened the door "oh my god what the hell" he yelled. Sesshy ran down the hall thinking inuyasha was still laying there naked.

"W.. what is any thing wrong" " oh no I was just starving and man I am hungry did you make this" miroku said turning to sesshy. "Umm ya I did" he smirked in relief.

Miroku sat next to inuyasha and started stuffing his face with rice and egg.

"so were is every body else"? Inuyasha asked as he glared at miroku. "Umm there at the lake taking a bath". "Oh so why didn't they just come here" sesshy asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know they said they rather take a bath there" he smirked and went back to eating.

He got up "well I better get going I have to get back to the group".

"ok bye miroku" sesshy said as he watched him walk to the door and open it "thanks for the food" he smiled "no problem" inuyasha said staring at the blood seeping out of sesshy's shirt.

As they herd the front door close inuyasha got up and sat in sesshys lap facing toward sesshy. He pulled down sesshys shirt and started to lick the blood off of his shoulder. As he did that he nibbled at the spots that weren't bleeding.

When he was done licking up all the blood he walked out of the room. "I better go take a bath and clean my self off". Sesshy smirked at inuyasha and started to clean the plates and the big mess miroku made.

my second chap hoped you like it i am still working on number 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey are you all most done with your bath" inuyasha shouted from the kitchen.

"No not even close". "Ok then I am going to go find Miroku and all of them"

"What ever just go you dumb dog" "hey stop that at least I have two arms" he shouted out as he herd Sesshy run down the hall to the kitchen. He could tell that he was mad.

"Why the hell would you say that you're the one who chopped the damn thing off"

He growled. Not even listening to Sesshy he kept on staring at the wet beast that stood in front of him. "Hey what are you looking at" Sesshy questioned. He looked down "ohh well you can't have it and that's final" he smirked looking at Inuyasha.

As he turned around Sesshy's white long silvery hair brushed up against Inuyasha, tickling his nose. "Fine be that way I didn't want it any way" he said as he grabbed his sword and headed out side to look for the group.

To his surprise he didn't even have too look for them they were out front heading his way. "Inuyasha" kagome yelled running toward him. As she ran toward him he let her come in to his arms. "Oh Inuyasha I missed you" she said as she looked in to his eyes "that perverted monk tried to seduce me" she started to cry "what the hell you're the one who….. Made the move" he blushed looking at Inuyasha.

"Well come in make your self at home" "sure thing no problem" Miroku smirked as he flopped down on the mattress that was lying on the floor. "Hey Inuyasha is Sesshomaru?" "Isn't he here with you" "umm ya he is just taking a bath"

"Ohh" she said as she blushed. "Hey do you have any thing to eat" Miroku asked "jeez Miroku if it's not food on you mind then it is girls" Sango snapped "what ever I am hungry" he walked over to the fridge he opened it "hey I know kagome can you make dinner?" "Yes Miroku I will" she sighed. "Hey kagome do have any more of that ninja food" Shippo said. "Does every body want that?" "Yep we sure do" they all said at once.

"Hey what's going on in here" Sesshomaru said as he walked in the room with a robe on. "Kagome is just making dinner" Shippo said "what you mean your already hungry Inuyasha man you shure have a black hole" Sesshomaru smirked

"Here you go every body dig in" kagome said as she set all the plates on the table. "Mm looks good kagome thanks" Shippo said as he began to dig in

ONE HOUR LATER

"Well I should get going I am kind of tired" Sesshomaru said "ok good night" kagome blurted out

"man am I stuffed" Miroku said as he grabbed at his stomach " well I am going to go too bed too " "ok good night Miroku" Sango said. He walked down the hall passing by all the rooms in till he came to Sessomaru's. He opened the door just a little bit to see if he was in there sleeping.

He stepped inside the room and saw the beast sprawled out on his matt. Sesshy's robe was half off only showing his upper body. Miroku's heart started to beat faster. He walked closer to the side of the bed and kneeled down. "Sesshomaru are you awake" he whispered. He turned Sesshomaru's face towards his and he looked in to the demon's eyes.

He lowered his head and lightly kissed the demons neck. A shiver over came him as he uncovered Sesshomaru. He stared blankly at the size of the beasts prick.

His heart started beating even faster, swept his fingers over Sesshomaru's prick watching it jerk up as he touched it. Moving his hands away he leaned down to kiss him.

To his surprise Sesshomaru's mouth opened, he slipped his tongue in to the wet cavern and searched his mouth. He felt movement from the beast. Miroku quickly backed away from the matt and sat crossed legged on the other side of the room.

Shessomaru sat up and stared blankly at Miroku. Trying to wake up he rubbed his eyes to make the figure in the room, clear to him. "Who's there" Sesshomaru snarled "uhh…. It's just me" he hesitated to say. "Well if you're in here I need to ask you a favor" he smirked looking at the lower half of Miroku's body.

"Umm what do you need…..? I will do any thing" he gulped as he saw Sesshomaru crawl toward him. Miroku backed up against the wall when he started to get closer to him. As Sesshomaru got closer he pulled the color of Miroku's shirt to make him lean in closer to kiss him. He captured his lips and slipped his tongue in to explore the wet cave of Miroku's mouth. "What are you doing" he mumbled staring into the beast eye "isn't this what you wanted monk" he reached his hand down to Miroku's already erect cock and stroked it making the monk moan. "Stop I cant do this you're his brother" he gulped and tried to pull Sesshy's hand away, "now …. Now doesn't matter I just want to feel you" Miroku blushed putting Shessomaru's hands back to were they were. "Good I knew you would give in" Miroku moaned as Sesshy grabbed harder at the throbbing cock.

Thoughts went threw Miroku's mind about Sango and him "I can't do it let go I can't"

He yelled "what's with the sudden change of heart monk?" Sesshomaru snarled. "Fine we will just have to do it the hard way" Sesshy smirked an evil smile at Miroku making him scared. "Don't be scared" Sesshy said as he ran his sharp finger nails up Miroku's neck, making a shiver run up his back. Sesshy got up and went to the closet.

Miroku tried to see what he was getting in to then that's when he herd a sound of metal clinking together and a loud thunk when Sesshy threw the mysterious thing on his bed.

"What ...waa are those" Miroku gulped. Sesshy picked the young monk up and laid him in his bed. Grabbing the chains he wrapped Miroku's hands up with them and locked the chain to the desk near by. "Don't be scared monk this will be fun".

Miroku tried to untie him self but the beast tightened is too hard it was cutting into his skin. "Oww theses things hurt" the monk gasped. "Don't worry you wont even notice the pain all you will notice is the pleasure I am giving you" Sesshy said as he kissed Miroku.

Trying to resist the hot lips of the beast he didn't open his mouth for Sesshy to explore. "Come on now don't be stubborn or I might have to punish you even more" Sesshomaru slid his hands down to Miroku's waist and unzipped his pants. He slid his hands in and grasped the erect cock in his hands. "Mmm ….noo don't I...I" Miroku mumbled "well... this part of you wants it but the other half doesn't" he smirked as he kissed down Miroku's stomach meeting his hands down to Miroku's staff. Sesshy lowered his head and licked the bulb of his cock sticking his tongue in the slit. "Sesshomaru …..I….I don't want to do this". Sesshomaru looked up "why not I know you want it" he said as he slid a digit into Miroku's cave stretching him out. Miroku jerked up "oww it hurts" he said "it wont hurt for long" he continued to stretch him out when he was finished he stuck it in. "don't Sesshomaru it hurts pullout owwww" Miroku screamed. "Miroku shh! do you want to wake the others and ruin our fun?" he said as he eased his enormous cock into the monk. When he got it in all the way he set a pace each time getting faster and faster.

Miroku covered his mouth so he wouldn't moan as loud. "Good so you don't wan to ruin the fun" Sesshy smirked. Miroku shook his head no. in his head he wanted to be with Sesshy but he wanted to be with Sango. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Miroku's waist. Sesshomaru moaned he was coming, this made both of them filled to the brim and moan like crazy.

Sesshomaru pulled out and lied by Miroku's side. Laying there Miroku put his head on Sesshy's stomach and they both fell asleep.

The morning came and kagome was cooking breakfast for every body. "Where is that monk" she asked Sango "I don't know would you like me to go look for him?" Sango

Asked. "Why not please if you would" kagome smiled as she saw Sango walk out of the room.

"Well you look happy to day" Inuyasha said as he walked in to room and sat next to Shippo "by the way were is Sango, Miroku ,and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked "well Sango went looking for them in there rooms" "oh ok well if they don't eat breakfast it means more for me" he smiled and Kagome gave him an evil look "Inuyasha sit boy" he slammed to the ground and Shippo started to laugh.

BACK TO SANGO

Sango walked passed Sesshomaru and went straight to Miroku's room. She opened the door "Miroku are you in here" she looked around and didn't see him. "Well I am going to see if Sesshomaru is up already" she said to her self. "She walked to his room and knocked on the door. She herds nothing so she opened it. Starting blankly at the two bodies lying on the floor naked and curled up with each other. She blushed and walked away slowly shutting the door behind her. She walked back into the kitchen. "So are they coming?" kagome asked "they sure are" she said as she blushed "oh I mean no they said they weren't hungry" looking around the room she saw Inuyasha rubbing at his head and Shippo laughing at him.

"Well it smells good in here" Miroku said as he walked in the room with Sesshomaru. "Good morning you gize" kagome said to them. Sango looked at both of them and blushed as red as a cherry. "Man I am hungry" Sesshy said. I thought you weren't hungry you too?" kagome asked staring at Sango. "Well thought you asked them if they were hungry did you go into there rooms and ask" "well you see umm umm may be they just changed there minds" she smirked and blushed again. "What's wrong Sango any thing?" Sesshomaru asked "oh no nothing I mite of herd you wrong any way you were probably half asleep" she said looking at the both of them. Sesshy smirked knowing that she saw them both. "Any way here you go eat up" "thx kagome" they all said.

And Miroku and Sesshomaru lived happily ever after j/k I am going to write more but here's a pic of them


End file.
